Nothin's Gonna Stop Us Now
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: Jack asks, Sam answers. No plot, just a proposal, with a hint or three of smut.


Nothin's Gonna Stop Us Now

By Bren Ren

******

Summary: No plot, just a proposal and an answer. And a hint or three of smut.

A/N: Yet another Gateworld inspired drabble. After I realized I'm long overdue for a good proposal scene.

Disclaimer: Dear PTB… You should know by now. If you'd seen fit to air this, I wouldn't have to write it for you. You didn't, I did, moving on…

******

"This is great," Sam murmured. "We should've done this years ago."

A soft growl rumbled through Jack's chest as his lips lightly caressed her neck. "Yes, well… let's not dwell." A second caress tickled her still-sensitized skin, eliciting a light chuckle as Sam rolled back a little. Jack rolled onto his back as she shifted beside him until she was curled on her other side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He dropped another tender kiss to her temple and a soft sigh slipped past her lips.

"Oh, god," Sam gasped, lifting her head to look Jack in the eye. "I just had a horrible thought."

"I told you, no thinking allowed in bed," Jack growled with no menace as he tucked her head back down against his chest.

When she spoke again, her voice was small and soft, scarcely more than a whisper. "What if they don't let you retire?"

"We just saved the world—no, the entire galaxy from both the Goa'uld and those damned bugs." Jack's voice was both soft and harsh at the same time, and Sam wondered how he'd managed that. "Why wouldn't they?"

"They've pulled you out of retirement before," Sam pointed out with a wary voice.

"Yeah, well, things are different now," Jack answered, his voice taking on a hint of stubborn petulance.

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "We didn't put this off for eight years just to have the regs bite us in the ass now."

"Screw the regs!" Jack's arms tightened around her reassuringly, softening the impact of his harsh declaration.

"I think we just did," Sam replied with a giggle.

Jack huffed hard enough to make her head bounce off his chest a bit. "That wasn't the regs we were screwin', sweetheart."

Sam shifted her leg across his, grazing certain parts of his anatomy which responded with instant interest. "Yes, I know."

Jack's hand slid down to still her leg, effectively pinning it, but keeping it in direct contact with those still-eager parts of his anatomy he was somewhat surprised to find reawakening so soon after their recent activities. "There is another solution," he offered after a moment's pause.

Sam raised her head and held it propped up on one hand, her elbow only slightly digging into Jack's chest. "What's that?"

"Well…" Jack eyed her with a curious gleam twinkling softly in his moonlit gaze. "There's this one little… loophole, if you will, that would guarantee the regs never stand between us again."

"What?" Sam repeated. For such a brilliant woman, she was surprisingly slow on the upbeat tonight. Jack smugly chalked it up to his own distracting influence as his hand slid up and down her leg.

"Well, the regs do allow a wife to serve under her husband's command." He held her stare for a heartbeat, then another, and another, before realization penetrated her afterglow-muddled brain.

"Jack!" Sam gasped. "Is that… Are you...?"

"Asking?" He waited until she nodded. "I suppose I should get down on one knee or something, but I'm a little too comfortable right here," he said, emphasizing that last word by pressing her leg firmly against his own body once more. She giggled again in response. "Sam Carter, it would be my greatest honor to have you for my wife. Will you—"

"Yes!" Sam's interruption caused a deep scowl to crinkle his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish!" That petulant quality had returned to his voice.

"Sorry," Sam answered with due contriteness. "Finish."

Jack looked at her sideways for a second before a broad grin crept across his lips. "Marry me?"

"No." Though the word was negative, Sam's head was bobbing up and down and mirth filled her gaze.

"What?!?" For all of half a second, Jack was tempted to dump her unceremoniously on the floor.

"Yes! Of course!" She dropped her head down to capture his mouth in a deep, affirming kiss. "When?" Sam asked when she finally let him out for air.

"As soon as possible," Jack replied with a smirk. "Don't want those regs hanging over our heads any longer than necessary, doncha think?"

"No thinking in bed," Sam answered cheekily. Before Jack could snap back with a suitable retort, she kissed him again.

""So it's official," Jack mumbled between kisses. "You're gonna marry me."

"Stop talking and kiss me," Sam answered through their continued oral exchange.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack answered. And there were no more words exchanged between them for a very long time.

******


End file.
